


ML Secret Santa 2015

by fabulousanima



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousanima/pseuds/fabulousanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is forced to reveal her identity when her teacher transforms.  Luckily, she can handle it.  But can she handle everyone's reactions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ML Secret Santa 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinkengerRedBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/gifts).



It’s the smell of gas leaking into the classroom that finally pushes their teacher over the edge.

“ _Chloe!_ ” she cries, twisting the knob of the gas pump frantically.  “Did you not hear me say that today’s experiment would deal with motion?  We are racing cars, not risking explosions!”

“I guess I heard it?  Maybe?”  Chloe didn’t take her eyes of her nails.

Their teacher gives a scream just as a small black butterfly wafts into the room on a light breeze.

The butterfly phases into her horned-rimmed glasses as the class gasps in unison.  The teacher is engulfed in a dark energy, and a new villain stands in her place.

She is wearing a large black lab coat, billowing in a nonexistent breeze.  Her glasses are now thick goggles, and her sensible shoes have become tall boots.

“You children have bothered me for the last time!” she cries, throwing her arms out.  “Time to meet your doom!”

She slams her fists to the desk and a shockwave reverberates around the room.  There is a whirl of light and a rushing noise, and suddenly the room is full of–

“Is this a Rube Goldberg machine?” yells Nino.

It is.  Tracks have erupted along the side of the room, and large red balls are rolling down them.  Boots are knocking over books, bells are ringing, tea kettles are whistling.  The students are all desperately trying to get out of its way, dodging flying debris.

Marinette runs to the corner and opens her purse.  “I don’t think we have a choice,” she says, unclasping it.  “Ready, Tikki?”

With a flash of light, she transforms, and Ladybug lands gracefully on one of the lab tables.  She can feel the stare of everyone in the room on her, mouths all agape, but she needs to concentrate on the akuma.

“Ladybug!” growls her transformed physics teacher.

“Sorry, but it’s time to dismantle this machine!”  Ladybug swings her yo-yo and hooks it around one of the long arms of the machine.  Something moves on the edge of her vision, and she dives to the side.  A large boot swings over her head.  Some of her classmates shriek and dive to the side.

The villain laughs maniacally.  One of the tea kettles begins to whistle louder, and another part of the machine rotates faster and faster until it takes off.

“Into the corner!” shouts Ladybug.  Running forward, she loops the string of her weapon around the spinning wheel of death.  Like a lasso, she swings it over her head and manages to crash it into the wall.

There is a muffled gasp, and she looks under the table next to her.  Nathaniel is crouching below, looking up at her as if he can’t believe his eyes.

“Go!” Ladybug cries.  “Get to safety!”

He stands up, staring at her, face as red as his hair.  He stumbles backwards up the steps, but she can’t afford to be distracted again.  This time a giant pair of scissors whirls towards her and she leaps over it.

“Oh my god!” cries Alya from behind her.

“I could do that,” scoffs Chloe.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, but somersaults until she is in front of the the villain.  Another boot comes after her but she sidesteps and throws her yo-yo once again.  It wraps around and around the physics teacher, but with a snarl, the villain disappears in a puff of smoke.

Whipping her head around, Ladybug tries to relocate her when a high-pitched shriek alerts her.  The villain is now poised over the students, huddled in the corner of the classroom.

“No!”  Biting her lip, she makes a decision.  “Lucky Charm!” she cries, and feels the surge of energy course through her.  A simple ball falls into her hands.

A quick glance around signifies for her what it means.

With a smirk, she sets the ball down on the end of the machine and pushes.

It rolls down the track and hits into a lever.  A weight falls.  Another ball starts rolling.  Piece after piece, the machine starts up again, with each ball and boot and level and rope moving the energy along.  But when the movement reaches the part of the machine where pieces are missing, the energy is directly transferred to one of the kettles, that launches into the air and hits one of the sprinklers.  With a beep, they come to life, bathing the entire classroom in a deluge of water.

The villain cries out and tries to move towards Ladybug, but slips.  Her goggles come flying off and land in Ladybug’s hand.  “Sorry, but a body at rest tends to stay at rest,” Ladybug says with a giggle.

“ _That’s such a good joke,”_ breathes Adrien.  Ladybug feels a flutter in her chest, but clenches her fist around the goggles.  With a quick snap, they break apart and the butterfly drifts out.

One quick cleanse and a newly restored physics teacher later, Ladybug turns to face her sopping wet classmates.  Everyone is staring at her; Alya has her phone out, but barely seems to notice she’s recording.  Ladybug glances quickly at Adrien’s flabbergasted face, but turns red.

“You know what?  Nope.  Not dealing with this now.”  She moves to the window and opens it.  She knows her transformation only has a few more minutes, but she’s going to use that time to get herself as far away from the school as possible.  “Yup, definitely leaving.  See you all tomorrow.  Yup.”

And with that, she swung away.


End file.
